


Monster

by sheepyxing



Series: EXO smut~ [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Baekhyun is a monster, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Chanyeol doesn't know what to think anymore, Exo comeback, Inspired by Music, M/M, Masturbation, Monster - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Rebellion, Slight XiuHun, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepyxing/pseuds/sheepyxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun is a monster but Chanyeol doesn't quite know what to think anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this fic is inspired by EXO's grand comeback song Monster. I fucking adore this song and the whole Ex'act album tbh. I listened to it while I was writing the first part of this story. Oh also, this is just my interpretation of some of the themes presented in monster. ^^
> 
> Update: I deleted the story parts of this fic bc they were awful

"I'll fucking kill you. I will not let you get away with this Byun Baekhyun. I won't rest until you're six foot under you disgusting-" 

"Shhh...come on Channie" Baekhyun places his finger over Chanyeol's lips then signals for his soldiers to take him away.

The remaining members stare in horror at the scene that just unfolded before them. Baekhyun turns away to follow after Chanyeol, however, he stops and looks back at the members. He sees Minseok cradling Sehun's limp body in his arms with tears dripping onto Sehun's ice cold cheeks. Yixing tries to console the clearly heartbroken man, but to no prevail. Just as he turns, Junmyeon would swear he saw Baekhyun whisper a slight _"I'm sorry"_ under his breath. 

-

Chanyeol, still bound by Baekhyun’s followers, enters Baekhyun’s room with the look of defeat evident on his bruised face. They stop, and Chanyeol raises his head as Baekhyun begins speaking. 

“Release him and leave.” He says. Signalling for his people to exit the room. Once they're gone, he continues. “It really didn’t have to be like this, Chan. If you had just done what he said it all would have been fine. I didn’t expect Luhan, Zitao and Yifan to do as they were told. I mean, who would expect that of them? But you guys? Junmyeon? Minseok...Sehun? 

At the mention of Sehun’s name, Chanyeol met eyes with Baekhyun and truly took in the man's appearance. His jet black hair was greasy and messy, nothing like Baekhyun’s once perfect locks. His skin was stained dark with hatred and a tinge of grief. His once, rouge, soft lips were rough and chapped, decorated with a single silver stud that was linked to his collar with a large hoop and a royal blue and silver chain. His image that was once delicate and loving was now disrupted and dirtied with the stench of blood. Chanyeol knew he needed to hate the man that ordered his innocent friends murders, but he just couldn't. As he stared into Baekhyun’s eyes, all he could see was his best friend . He could never hate Baekhyun, no matter how hard he tried. 

“So that justifies killing them?” Chanyeol eventually replies with a sigh. 

“You don’t understand, Chanyeol. How I wish you understood. It would make everything so much easier.” Baekhyun says quietly as he approaches Chanyeol. 

“What is there to understand, Baekhyun?” he replies “you're a murderer, a monster. You disappear for three years then just as we think things are starting to get better we find out that you’re the one who keeps fucking killing us?!” Chanyeol screams at him, but the passion in his voice is not matched by what he is doing with his body. Although the person who ordered his friend's death a is getting closer and closer to his shaking form, he can’t seem to care enough to run. 

“If I'm such a monster...” he reaches the terrified, red haired man and grasps his chin, lifting it up to meet his own face and running his thumb along the man’s bottom lip. _“...then why aren’t you running?”_

-

Before Chanyeol realises what happened, Baekhyun's pierced lips are against his own. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Chanyeol pulls himself away from the man and onto the floor.

"Don't pretend you haven't wanted this ever since I left, Chanyeol. I always knew." Baekhyun smirks at him as he wipes his lips.

"Y-you can't just do that...It's not fair...I don't want..." He tries to fight with the remaining amounts of self control he has, but it doesn't work. He can't deny that he is still, without a doubt, in love with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kneels down to Chanyeol's level and kisses him again. "Shh, stop this." Baekhyun whispers as he places soft kisses all the way down Chanyeol's neck, "if you can't figure it out yourself, I'll have to make you understand" he stops just as his lips are about to touch Chanyeol's, they stay like this for a moment - breathing in each other's air until Baekhyun pulls back slightly and looks up at Chanyeol's face. His eyes are closed and he isn't pulling away, however, he still isn't kissing back. It's as if he's still trying to convince himself of how wrong this is. "Look at me" Baekhyun pleaded, kissing Chanyeol's lips again before whispering in Chanyeol's ear "Look at me, Chanyeol. Do you really think I could do something like that?" 

Chanyeol opens his eyes and stares into Baekhyun's. At this point, he knew something was horribly wrong with the way he had interpreted Baekhyun's actions. How didn't he notice how much Baekhyun's behaviour has changed since the soldiers left the room. It all suddenly becomes much clearer. "Baek..." Chanyeol starts, but Baekhyun stands up and sighs. 

"Do you understand, Chanyeol?" he asks as Chanyeol stands. Chanyeol nods and begins to reply, but Baekhyun silences him with another kiss, this one much more needy and powerful than the others. "Don't say anything." Baekhyun weaves a hand through Chanyeol's smooth, red hair and pulls on the slightly wet hair curled softly at the nape of his neck as he deepens the kiss. They back up towards the wall and Baekhyun presses his knee between Chanyeol's thighs, drawing a lustful moan from Chanyeol's lips. Their lips hardly leave one another's besides for short, harsh breaths of air before their lips rejoin hungrily. Baekhyun pushes the taller man against the wall and revisits the route of kisses he created earlier, however, this time nipping and sucking at the pale skin to truly leave his mark. As Baekhyun reaches the area just below his ear, Chanyeol throws his head back into the wall with a needy groan. _"Oh?"_ Baekhyun smirks at him as he feels Chanyeol begin to harden against his knee. 

"Fuck, Baek..." Chanyeol breathes as Baekhyun catches the zip of his jacket between his teeth, pulling it down slowly to reveal parts of Chanyeol's soft skin through the holes in his shirt. Baekhyun continues his trail of bruises down to Chanyeol's collar bones, he bites especially hard around this area, Chanyeol struggles to hold back a moan and begins heatedly rutting against the harsh knee between his thighs. Baekhyun teasingly pulls his knee away and grabs hold of Chanyeol's hips, halting his needy movements. 

" _Look at what you're doing to me_ , Chanyeol." his lips brush against the taller man's ear as he whispers seductively. He takes one hand off the man's hip and instead, grabs one of his hands and guides it to the tent in the front of his jeans. "Oh, fuck" he moans as Chanyeol drops and removes his shirt, revealing his bruises (that weren't just placed there by Baekhyun) and smooth, pale skin. He sinks to his knees and smirks up at Baekhyun, reveling in his control over othe current situation. Chanyeol slowly pulls down the zipper of Baekhyun's pants, taking his moment to tease Baekhyun. "You fucking tease" Baekhyun rasped, his pants already feeling much tighter than before. 

_"Hm?"_ Chanyeol purrs as he rucks up Baekhyun's shirt, pressing light, tender kisses down his lower abdomen " _Sorry_ , what was that?" he teased as he lightly nips at the skin. 

Baekhyun's skin flushed as he stared down at the man, his eyes clouded with want as he watched Chanyeol tease. "Please, oh fuck, Chan" Baekhyun choked as Chanyeol reached the band of his underwear. 

Chan hooks a finger in the side of Baekhyun's underwear, slowly pulling it down revealing his erect member. As his underwear is removed, Baekhyun inhales sharply, his eyes not leaving Chanyeol's for even a second. Chanyeol licks his lips, and begins by wrapping his hand around the base of Baekhyun's dick, hearing the younger man's breath hitch at the contact. He licks and sucks at the tip, his tongue dipping slightly into the slit as he works his way around. Once he is finished focusing on the tip, he sinks down further onto Baekhyun's dick, maintaining eye contact with the man as much as possible. He hollows his cheeks and swirls his tongue around the shaft as it goes deeper. "F-fuck my mouth" he stuttered as he pulled off for air for a second before sucking Baekhyun's dick back down. _"Oh fuck"_ Baekhyun accepts his request with a moan, thrusting his hips softly in the beginning and getting faster as Chanyeol continues to work his tongue around. With his free hand, Chanyeol starts working his own extremely hard member. 

"Oh shit, I'm gonna-" Baekhyun's increased moans dissolve into pleasure as his orgasm takes over, emptying his load into Chanyeol's mouth. When he comes down from his high, he notices Chanyeol's still very evident erection. Baekhyun brings Chanyeol over to the sofa and wraps his hand around Chanyeol's aching member, once again joining their lips.  
Baekhyun pulls at Chanyeol's hair with his free hand, summoning a sinful moan from Chanyeol's lips, just enough for Baekhyun to slip his tongue into the older mans mouth. They stay like this, with Baekhyun's hand on Chanyeol's cock until he finally reaches his release. 


End file.
